the_thunder_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thunder Cats Wiki:Characters/FAQ
Hello, this is the Frequently Asked Questions page for Project Characters, but it will also serve as a bit of a introduction to the project. We're suspecting that there will be many points of confusion for users new to the project, so hopefully this can make it easier to jump in without difficulties. This will be updated accordingly if there are new questions asked a lot. I'd recommend you read all or most of this page if you're confused about anything in the project, it will help, I promise! Questions How do I nominate an article? To nominate an article, create a new section on the talk page called "Character name - Silver/Gold nomination" and then state why you think it deserves that rank. People will comment on it saying what could be improved, and as nominator, you should check back regularly and try to fix any issues pointed out. This is not to say that no other people can help with a nomination made by someone else, but don't just nominate an article and leave and expect someone else to fix it, please. Do I nominate articles for Bronze status? No. Only silver and Gold have to be nominated, the lower grades can be changed using your judgement. Planned (grade0) should be added to articles that are really bare-bones, and don't really have any content (probably not any that haven't just been created). Started (grade1) should be given to articles that have some content, but are either very lacking in detail, are very messy, or have many Coming Soon''s. Bronze can also be given out at your discretion, and it means an article is pretty complete, just not quite to the silver standard yet. If you think an article deserves bronze, go ahead and add it - no need to go through a nomination. Do I nominate allegiances-only characters for anything? No. They're too minor to get a nomination. Just add them in, add them to the list of silver articles on the project page. What makes an article ready for Silver? A Silver-grade article must have: *A citation for the description *Citations for any other things *Appropriately detailed History sections *A complete and cited family section (preferably in the proper order, listed on the project page) If you make sure it has all of these things before nominating it, it's far more likely that you'll have little or nothing to fix before it goes to vote. What makes an article ready for Gold? A Gold grade article must be: *Already silver ranked *It has been featured on the Front Page *Is really outstanding in terms of writing quality and clarity, and does not have much discernable room for improvement *Things such as quotes can help an article stand out even more An article can be voted into Gold status along with a Feature Article nomination, or if it has been featured and not voted into Gold but now deserves it, it may be nominated for Gold alone the same was as nominating for silver. How does the Featured Article Work? Once a month, we feature an article on the Front Page. This is not a small matter, as it is one of the requirements for a Gold article, and only one is featured per month, so we try to choose articles that stand out in some way. It is ''nearly always an article that is already Silver grade, though it is not a requirement. In the Featured Article vote, there is an option to vote for it to be promoted as Gold as well as being featured, though this should not be taken lightly, as Gold is the highest standard that can be given to an article. Don't feel obliged to vote for feature and gold just because you want to see more gold articles; even if it is not voted into Gold, it is much easier to nominate it for Gold if it's improved after it's already been featured. Is anyone allowed to vote on nominations? Yes, of course! You don't even need to be a member of the project to vote on a nomination, as character pages are part of the wiki as a whole. How does the Content Drive work? The Content Drive is one article that we choose that is in need of some help, and we work on it specifically for an indefinite period of time. It may be an article that is lacking in content, or simply messy and in need of cleanup. It is not mandatory to work on it, but it's a nice way to focus the community attention and really work an article up to standard. If you're looking for something to do, you can always check out the current Content Drive and see what needs to be done. How detailed should a character's history section be? This is one of the toughest things when trying to get an article up to silver or Gold standard. A simple rule of thumb is, the smaller the character's role, the more detailed you should describe it. Here's a handy chart of a patented science, Appearanceology, depicting the correlation between how significant a character is, and their suggested level of detail (along with already Silver examples): Try to avoid using the following phrases, as they give off an air of unprofessionality: *In this book... *During this book... *Early in the book... *Later in the book... *At the beginning of the book... *At the end of the book... *(S)he is first seen when... *(S)he is last seen when... *(S)he is seen only when... *(S)he is seen only a couple of times *(S)he is not seen after this :...and similar, though they're fine if you accidently add them in. Can you give me help with editing in general? Sure! Just ask around (remember, Google if your friend). If you still have questions, don't hesitate to ask any of us, we're glad to help! What should my comments be about on nominations? Your comments should be full of tips for improving the article. Don't comment just to say, "Supporting" since that's not very constructive. Check over the article before making a comment. If everything is fine, and there have been no constructive comments for over 24 hours, then you can comment saying, "Wonderful job, Username. The article looks wonderful" or something like that. If someone has already commented with that and you agree with them, then just leave the nomination be. Have a question not listed here? Ask on the project's talk page, or directly to TheNightCats.